


Fake Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you keep them in?” Daichi requested, suddenly looking at the floor. “I don't know, something about you trying to look like a vampire is kind of hot.”</p><p>Suga bit the plastic fangs to get them back in place. “You filthy animal,” he said, and smiled widely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU because it's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to.
> 
> It's my birthday as of 20 minutes ago, and to deal with my family not caring, I wrote gay porn. Coping is cool.
> 
> I hope you'll suspend your disbelief, I know its awful of me to write this because Japanese kids don't trick or treat. And vampires don't exist.

 Suga always looked good, but damn, _damn._ “Does this fit right?” He asked, walking down the stairs. The dress was long, black and silver, and looked a lot more silkier than the cheap fabric blend really was. It cinched well at Suga's waist, giving him a more feminine figure than he really had.

But oh god, his face. Powdered white and his lips painted red, and that long black wig. “You look like my queen,” he said, his mouth wide open. The stupid plastic glow in the dark fangs fell from his teeth.

Suga laughed, and said, “Don't get so flustered, there's gonna be a bunch of kids here any second.” He trailed into the kitchen, and came back with a few large plastic bowls, all black. There was a ton of halloween candy on the couch, several pounds actually.

Daichi helped him open the bags and dump them out into the bowls, and then they propped open their outer door so just the inner door was closed. Suga lit the candles in the jack-o-lanterns, and Daichi smiled. It had been nice to carve pumpkins with Suga, and to hang up cobwebs on their porch. It was nice to have a house with Suga.

They went back inside, and Daichi picked up a piece of candy from one of the bowls and unwrapped it, sniffing it and gagging at the scent and the unnatural colors. “How do you humans eat this stuff?”

“Sorry about you vampires and your limited palates. Gimme that.” Daichi gave him the candy, and Suga popped it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and then winked at Daichi and said, “I'll be sweet for you tonight.”

Daichi flushed furiously, and repositioned himself on the couch. He picked up his book, and looked over the top of it at Suga, who was still fussing around and arranging things. Just then, there was a short knock on the door.

Suga opened it up, and two children called “Trick or Treat!!”

“Aren't you just adorable?” Suga asked. “Come on, come inside.” Two little girls dressed as fairies crossed the threshold, along with a rather haphazard and exhausted looking father. Suga led them to the table, and said, “Alright, you can pick any three candies you want, okay?”

The girls tittered at the candy bowls for a moment, before picking out some sweets, saying thank you, and being shooed out the door.

The cycle continued for a few hours. Slowly, the children became older, until most of the fare was teenagers who had no better place to be with increasingly bad costumes, “I'm a hipster” from one wearing glasses and a sweater, “I'm a Canadian” from one wearing a flappy eared hat and flannel.

Around 9:30, Suga turned their bright lights off and blew out the candles in the jack-o-lanterns. He went back inside and locked the front door, and closed the blinds, and then took Daichi's hands and pulled him to his feet.

“Did you learn anything new about people today?” Suga teased, rocking on his heels and smiling at Daichi.

“I learned that humans have a huge over-perception on fangs, and keeping a bit of plastic in your mouth for several hours sucks,” Daichi said, the glow in the dark fangs once again slipping off his teeth.

“I agree,” Suga said, and started to take his out as Daichi spat his out.

“Wait,” Daichi said, suddenly a little bashful.

“What,” Suga said flatly, a little slurred by the slightly dislodged plastic fangs.

“Could you keep them in?” Daichi requested, suddenly looking at the floor. “I don't know, something about you trying to look like a vampire is kind of hot.”

Suga bit the teeth to get them back in place. “You filthy animal,” he said, and smiled widely. “Go put your teeth in the kitchen while I put the candy away.”

Suga took all the leftover candy and dumped it into a single bowl, and stowed that bowl away in a cupboard while Daichi washed the fake teeth. He brought the other bowls back into the kitchen and put them back in the cabinet. As he closed the cabinet, standing on the balls of his feet, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, and Daichi's head rest against his shoulder.

He relished in the touch for a moment, noting the coolness of Daichi's skin, and the paleness of it, the tiny blood vessels dark under his skin. “You're nice,” he stated.

Daichi pushed him against the countertop, and Suga wiggled around to face him. Daichi's hips were flush against his, and it wasn't an unpleasant place to be, really. “There is just something about the dress, the fangs, and the powder,” Daichi said, “That is super hot.”

“It's probably the wig.”

“No. Actually, I'm taking that off you,” Daichi said, immediately lifting one hand to tug the long, black, dreadful thing off. He put it aside, and looked at Suga, and smiled warmly. “Much better. Definitely you I see now,” he said, pressing a finger against Suga's lips.

Suga opened his mouth and bit Daichi's finger gently, smirking. He noted the beginnings of Daichi's erection. Daichi pulled his finger away, and Suga sprung, his hands grasping the back of Daichi's head as Suga pushed himself off the counter to kiss him.

He kissed him with a hard press of closed lips, and just like every time they kissed Suga's heart started to beat a little bit faster. “Let's go to our room,” Suga breathed, “We should at least follow some semblance of classiness, Daichi.” As Daichi was beginning to walk away, Suga said, “Come on, do something romantic, vampire boy.”

Daichi growled, more for Suga's benefit, and turned. He bent down a little and hooked an arm under Suga's knees and another under his shoulders. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, and said, “You know, I love the whole supernatural strength thing.”

“There's nothing supernatural about this,” Daichi said, actually sounding a little irritated at that, “I work out. Like, a lot. Haven't you noticed?”

“Of course, Daichi. Joke. Work more on your humor sensors, baby,” Suga said as Daichi climbed the narrow stares, going sideways in order to accommodate Suga's size.

To be honest, Daichi couldn't see what was so attractive about being carried up a narrow, rickety staircase, but if it made Suga happy, he'd do it. Finally he arrived at the landing. He toed open their bedroom door, and gently laid Suga on the bed.

Suga seemed very content with this, and he began to stroke the short length of Daichi's hair and hum. “I love you, Daichi,” he said in an absent tone, smiling.

“I love you too, Suga,” he said, and began to mouse around Suga's dress, finally arriving at the hem. Suga hitched up his hips, and the dress was soon up and over his head, so the only remnants of the costume were the plastic fangs and the white powder.

Daichi straddled Suga's hips, and began to gently tap at the space between Suga's collarbones. “Trick or treat,” he said.

Suga began to laugh, and Daichi got off of him, not liking the strange sounds Suga made when he laughed while he was sitting on him. Daichi flopped on the bed next to him, and as Suga finally began to calm down, he said, “You're the worst dirty talker ever. That was next level.”

Daichi felt a little offended, and as Suga's giggles subsided, he finally said, “Oh god, I laughed my boner away. Aw, you poor thing, you're blushing a little.” He turned to face Daichi entirely, who was blushing.

Daichi buried his head in Suga's neck, he didn't like it when people saw him blush, even Suga. “There, there,” Suga said, stroking his hair. “You poor thing... Um, well, treat.”

Immediately Daichi's disposition changed, and his body became more rigid. He threw a leg over Suga's, and tightened his grip around Suga's shoulder. He licked the skin of his neck in a slow, sensuous way, the coolness of his saliva, even in the cold air of the room, was startling to Suga.

Daichi began to knead at the skin of his neck, his lips pulled over his teeth as he began to press on the area he was going to bite. Suga reached back blindly and turned off the lamp, never liking the sight of his own blood, no matter how many times they did this.

Daichi let out a slow, shuddering breath that shook his entire body, and Suga felt the tiny bit of pain as Daichi's sharp teeth pierced his skin. Suga breathed in sharply, and let the feeling begin to overtake him. He could feel the pressure as Daichi took long drags of blood, and he began to float away, his head feeling a little light. He would just keep rubbing his fingers in Daichi's hair, and he didn't mind that he couldn't stop the tremors in his feet.

Daichi was a pretty clean eater, but some dribbles of blood got away and beaded slowly down Suga's neck onto the pillows (they'd long ago switched to darkly colored sheets for this very reason) and a little beginning to land on his chests.

Daichi drew his teeth out from the wound after taking a last swallow, and he gently licked over the sight to take away the last bits of blood and to begin to close the puncture. He licked down Suga's, and then down his chest.

Suga began to return to earth, lazily opening his eyes and blinking slowly, his jaw open and slack. Licking up the last drops of blood, Daichi looked back at him, and said, “Oh my god. No.”

His mouth was bright green, or more accurately, the fake fangs were. Daichi immediately pulled himself up the bed to prod at the plastic questioningly. “Surely people aren't this stupid about vampires,” he muttered darkly.

“I told you,” Suga said, “They're toys. They light up in the dark.”

“Oh god,” Daichi groaned. “Just take them out. Get them away. That's so weird. It's gross.”

“You spent the last five minutes drinking my blood,” Suga muttered, “I think you're gross.” But, he obliged and took out the fake teeth, setting them on the night stand and breathing a sigh of relief, because they really were sort of uncomfortable.

They laid down next to each other and stared at each other a long moment, perfectly sated. Suga felt tired and a little fatigued from the blood loss, and just as he was beginning to drift off, he said, “Wait, we can't be done yet,” he went on, “I wanted to bang tonight. Come on.”

He scooted closer to Daichi, and trailed his hand to waist of Daichi's pants, and he wormed his hand underneath and began to rub. Daichi was about half hard, his mood had been kind of killed by the silly plastic fangs. “I need lube,” Suga muttered, and turned over to fish the bottle out from the bed stand and press a little into his hand.

Daichi pulled off his pants and underwear fully, and Suga rubbed the lube over both of his hands and gave Daichi's dick a gentle tug with one hand, before slowly working up and down with his fist as Daichi started to get harder.

Suga used his other hand to get off his own underwear, and haphazardly pressed a single finger into himself, unable to reach further for any more. It wasn't especially stimulating, but it seemed to please Daichi, whose hand had joined Suga's. Daichi pressed a finger against his frenulum and began to move that finger up and down it.

Finally, he batted away Suga's hand, and said, “let's get you ready.”

Now that Daichi was back with the program, Suga allowed himself to relax a little. He laid back and let his legs just fall open as Daichi spread some lube onto his fingers.

Daichi took a moment to fondle Suga's balls, cupping them and rubbing a finger on them, and then he moved lower, his fingers wet and cold with the lube sliding over Suga's perineum. He gently circled his finger around Suga's hole for a moment, applying just a little pressure on the skin.

Finally, he pressed one finger inside, and began to stretch him. He pushed in and then pulled it out a little, pressing against the sides and then he pulled his finger nearly all the way out and pressed a second one in. He thrusted his fingers gently, still not applying too much pressure, but he did do it decisively, and finally his efforts were rewarded as Suga shuddered and moaned. He hooked his fingers a little to prod at the spot, and Suga lifted his legs a little bit, bent at the knee, and then let them down again.

“Ugh, more,” Suga groaned, one of his arms splayed across his forehead as he watched the scene further down on the bed. God, he just wanted Daichi in him right now. For someone that survived off his blood, Daichi was so gentle.

Daichi pressed in another finger, and prodded at that spot again, getting a reaction but not quite as strong as the previous one. He spread the fingers as far as he could, and Suga gasped, his breath thin.

“Do you think you're ready?” Daichi asked, licking his lips.

“I was born ready,” Suga complained a little.

Daichi turned a pulled a condom from the drawer. He tore the wrapper and rolled it on quickly, before squeezing out a little more lube. He quickly lubed up his dick, and settled between Suga's legs, getting as close as he could.

He lifted Suga's knees and pulled them over his shoulders. Suga crossed his ankles behind Daichi's head as his ass was pulled against Daichi's legs. Daichi moved carefully, holding his hips, and pressed in.

Suga let out a long gasp as he was penetrated. No matter what, it was always a jump. It hurt a little, but the moment was electrifying. In the dim light of the mostly darkened room, the only light coming in through the curtains, he could see a look of utter determination upon Daichi's face—Daichi was going to take care of him, and make him feel good.

Once Suga gave a slight nod, Daichi began to thrust, his thrusts slow and rhythmic. He pressed gently, and never quite pressed in all the way.

“Come on, Daichi,” Suga teased, “I'm not a doll. Go on.” Finally, that time, Daichi pressed all the way in. Suga gasped at the new, deeper penetration, and they both took a moment as Suga bottomed out, Daichi's balls flush against his ass.

Laying in the bed like this, with Daichi's strong hands on his hips, Suga wondered if there could be anything at all better in the world. Then he knew what could be. “Faster, harder,” he whispered.

Daichi's grip on his hips tightened, and he began to do just as Suga had told him, he thrusted quickly and with more force, and Suga released his breath in tiny, almost ragged, shallow, hiccup like breaths. He moaned the first time Daichi really hit his prostate, and to match, Daichi slightly adjusted his angle so that he at least brushed against Suga's prostate every single thrust.

Daichi began to make tiny noises of exertion, groans mostly as his breath got heavier. Suga could feel his own pleasure beginning to build. It felt white hot in him, like it was slowly gathering from through out his body. He moaned, suddenly feeling very far from control.

God, he was so, so close.

One particularly well aimed thrust hit his prostate and tipped the balance. Suga came with a long moan, his cum splattering on his and Daichi's stomachs.

Daichi groaned as he felt Suga clench around him as he climaxed, knowing his thrusts were become sporadic as he got closer and closer. Finally, he pushed in deep and came in the condom, letting out a long sigh as he did so.

Suga relaxed his legs and removed them from his shoulders, exhaling softly as his feet hit the bed, his knees still a little bent.

Daichi pulled out and took off the condom, tying it in a knot and putting it in the trashcan under the night stand. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself and Suga up.

He could tell Suga was now thoroughly exhausted and beginning to fall asleep.

He kissed his forehead softly, and whispered, “I love you once more.”

“Love you too,” Suga murmured, a little muffled, as he slipped away.


End file.
